


Raising her

by FrerardCake



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, snart's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/FrerardCake
Summary: A collection of short and out of order stories about Leonard and Mick raising a little girl





	1. Papa Mick

**Author's Note:**

> I my mind, Len was with this girl in a romantic night out in Paris and bam! nine months later a baby popped out. He's bi and in a steady relationship with Mick. I will write a story about the day Len finds ou he's gonna be a dad and I will write about the day she is born too but right now just enjoy Dad Mick.

“We should be robbing the Louvre...” Mick grumbled at Leonard once they were alone in the livingroom.

They were in Paris, in Michelle’s grandparent’s living room waiting to talk about details on Michelle’s custody. Mick knew how much it meant to Len that his daughter remained with him, and part of him also didn’t want the little brat being raised by two old people with a very set moral compass... One that would get the little girl away from her father slowly.

“Maybe next year” Len said sarcastically, staring at the stairs where just a few minutes ago he saw his daughter go up with her grandfather.

The grandmother was in the kitchen making something for a snack over legal papers, the lawyer would be there any second now and Michelle wanted to see “ _le poisson”_ which meant fish, not poison like Mick had hoped for a second.

They insisted in only speaking French with the little five year old and it drove Mick mad because, contrary to his criminal partner slash boyfriend, he did not understand a single word other than “ _oui_ ”.

“I hope you don’t have hopes about getting her guard, Mr. Snart” The old lady said in the heaviest accent Mick ever heard. She was barely trying “We are the smart choice... The one without a... How do you say? Criminal record” She smiled and Mick just really wanted to punch her old face.

Len didn’t say a word and Mick knew he had to be strong for him. Michelle was the guy’s soft spot right alongside Lisa. He didn’t think straight, he was emotional when he came to them, especially when it came to the little Snart in the pink dress.

“Well... You’ll die soon anyway, only logical thing to do would be leaving her with her father you know?” Mick said, reaching for one of the cookies. She shot him a glare, one Mick knew very well meant ‘don’t you dare touch that cookie’. So he didn’t.

“Mon père et papa Mick sont vraiment gentils!" Mick heard as Michelle came back downstairs. She was talking to her grandfather excitedly and he had to look at Len for translation.

“She said we are nice” He told Mick half-heartedly.

“I hate French” He mumbled, crossing his arms “And I hate France”

“No you don’t” Michelle giggled, jumping up and down before climbing on Mick’s lap and damn, his heart melted whenever she did that “You love _la France_ ”

“Winter” He chuckled, helping her get settled on his knee. Once she did she reached over for a cookie and of course she could get one “Why can she get one and I can’t?” He protested and he didn’t have to look to know Len was rolling his eyes next to him.

“Parce qu'elle est un enfant” The old lady replied and it made Michelle giggle, but he didn’t ask what it meant.

“Pour toi, papa Mick” She said carefully handing him the cookie she had before reaching to get another one. She was too pure sometimes and too happy for a little girl who just lost her mother. Maybe she didn’t know what it meant yet. She had cried on the plane, but then again maybe she was crying because she understood it was bad, not because she felt sad.

“Merci” Mick said and took a bite of the cookie. Right, maybe he knew more words than just oui, Len taught him stuff like ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ and ‘good morning’ because those were good manners and they had to set some kind of example since most everything was allowed, even bad words weren’t that bad to say in front of her because well, she knew better than to say them.

She grinned up at him, her teeth with chocolate all over. She was so sweet and innocent sometimes, he couldn’t believe it was the same little girl that stole a chocolate bar from the supermarket since Mick didn’t buy it for her.

She was sweet and innocent, yet the Snart blood ran in her veins, he supposed.

At some point in the time he had been playing with the little girl, the lawyer came and was talking (in French, of course) to Len and Michelle’s grandparents. He kept distracting her, until they were interrupted in the middle of a stare contest.

“Mr. Rory. You are Mr. Snart partner, oui?” The lawyer said in his best effort at being comprehensible. Mick could respect that.

“Yes” He nodded. He could have answered in French but it was important reminding the guy he didn’t speak his language.

“C'est mon papa Mick” Michelle said seriously, the Snart in her showing, even if in a childish way “Papa Mick est le mari de mon père”

“Michelle!” The old lady (yes, she had a name but Mick didn’t care) gasped, almost as if the little girl said a bad word. Maybe she had, Mick wasn’t one to be sure.

The lawyer, a very French looking guy nodded, writing something down and made Len a few questions.

Michelle shifted on Mick’s lap and moved to sit on the armrest, leaning over to whisper in his ear “Mémé doesn’t like two men together”

“Is that so?” He said to her, faking surprise and almost smiled at the little girl nodding with wide eyes “And what do you think?” It was important to make kids feel like they were heard, at least that’s what he read in a magazine.

“I don’t care” She shrugged “I love my dads”

 

 

There was a funeral, a lot of signing papers, boxes and more boxes of Michelle’s belongings and Mick was basically learning French from the little kids at the park when he took her there. Because he did it a lot for Len to have time and privacy to take care of what he needed (like packing up Michelle’s things and signing papers that made sure she could go back to the US with them).

They always stopped to eat at the same place and Michelle placed their orders like a grown up. Mick paid, money was a language he understood anywhere in the world and then they went to the library where they would stay until around six pm, reading books in both French and English. Michelle was way too smart, she didn’t read in one language, but two, and she was trying her best to teach Mick how to speak French with the help of her favourite book: the ice queen.

 

 


	2. Babysitter in a Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard Snart needs a babysitter, and no one else could keep his daughter safe like the Flash himself.

Barry Allen never thought he’d see the day when Captain Cold would walk inside STAR Labs with a pink backpack followed by a little girl in a little black dress with a miniature version of Len’s parka and a toy version of Captain Cold’s gun on a thigh holster that was just too leather-y to have come with the toy.

He also never thought they were selling anything other than action figures to kids as Flash merchandize but Barry didn’t care about it at the moment, he actually cared about the two (or one and a half) people standing with their arms crossed, watching Barry staring.

“Oh! Snart! What are you doing here?” He said quickly, shaking his head and looked between him and the little girl “Oh no... Tell me you didn’t steal a kid”

“Scarlet, this is my daughter, Michelle” Snart said rolling his eyes and immediately the little girl stepped up to Barry and held out her hand, looking up at him, and now Barry could actually see the resemblance.

“You’re supposed to shake, Flash” She said in almost a whisper, as if they were in a room full of people and he was embarrassing her. He got down on one knee and shook her hand “I’m Michelle Snart. You can call me Wints” She had an accent, he noticed and couldn’t help but wonder why the hell she had one.

“Pleased to meet you, I’m The Flash” He said smiling at her.

He still had his full outfit on, which he was grateful for since he wasn’t sure if seeing the Flash without a mask was the equivalent of finding out Santa wasn’t real. For a kid that size in Central City, he guessed it could be worse.

She nodded at him and turned around, looking up at her father. She said something in French to Snart and he simply shook his head no three times, slowly, which made her pout and turn back to look at Barry with a dramatic that made her pigtails move.

“I need a babysitter” Snart said casually once Barry had turned his attention back to Michelle. He walked over to a chair and dropped the little pink backpack on it carefully. It was clearly full and Barry guessed it had anything a little girl needed for a night “I hate having to ask you this, but my sister is travelling and I would not trust anyone else to take care of Wints”

“You trust me” Barry grinned before he realized what he had actually said “Wait wait... I’m not a babysitter” He shook his head quickly and flashed up to Snart, holding out the backpack for him to take “I can’t do this”

“It’s just for a couple of days” He rolled his eyes and drawled out slowly, looking around the room “Wints, why don’t you go see if there’s something worth stealing while daddy and the Flash have a little talk?”

Barry looked back at where the little girl was watching them closely. She took a moment looking between both of them and nodded, leaving the room.

Barry had a lot to say about that, mostly things like _“See if there’s something worth stealing?! What kind of father are you?”_ or _“Where the hell did she come from?”_ and the classical _“I swear, if this is a trap...”._ But of course none of that came out of his mouth.

“What- Snart!”

“Here’s the deal... Lisa’s doing some ice skating somewhere and she usually takes care of Michelle when I have things to deal with... Things I cannot take my daughter to. Mick cannot take care of her because he is coming with me. That leaves me with two options: a nice old lady from a babysitting agency or the Flash... Which actually only comes down to you” Snart pointed at Barry once he was done, head slightly tilted to the side and a forward, a smug look on his face.

“Why would you trust me with your kid?”

“The question is, why wouldn’t I?” He smirked, handing Barry the backpack back “Just a couple of days. She’s pretty independent... You just have to keep her away from sharp objects and check her pockets before leaving stores and you know... Feed her”

“No. I’m not babysitting you little criminal, Snart. I’m not a babysitter, I haven’t even interacted with a kid in... Years” He pushed the backpack back.

“Mick doesn’t like people calling his little hell-raiser a criminal”

“Right, hell-raiser, whatever” He rolled his eyes and understood he joke. Of course Mick Rory would call her a hell-raiser, or something equally fiery and that made him wonder if maybe Mick was raising her to be an arsonist... Not he thought Snart would allow that, because probably Snart was raising her to be just a good of a thief as he was... He couldn’t help but chuckle at the image of a little girl analyzing blueprints and braking into a bank.

He shook the thought’s away quickly  “Still—“

“If you don’t do this for me, I’ll have to call the nice old lady and she will not be so nice once she realizes her wallet or diamond ring or wedding ring or whatever Michelle finds pretty is missing. And I will not leave my daughter with a criminal, not alone” He looked seriously into Barry’s eyes, pushing the backpack into his chest “You owe me”

And he technically did not. But clearly there was no other option.

“Fine... Any allergies?” He sighed defeated.

“Keep her away from sharp objects, she likes cats, she’s allergic to latex... Check her pockets before leaving stores unless you feel like setting off alarms... Do not let her jump from anything twice her size and you better speak French because she still cannot communicate much in English without getting frustrated” He turned around and started walking away just as Michelle started coming back inside, skipping with her toy gun, pretending to shoot.

“Snar—“

“Thanks! Bye, Wints” He said simply and Barry couldn’t see him anymore.

 

 

“So... You’re Captain Cold’s daughter...” Barry said casually after about one hour sitting quietly with the six year old at STAR Labs.

She was on the floor, playing with two dolls and a toy car and Barry was sitting on a chair, just watching. He had texted Joe about the little surprise and he was glad to let her take Iris’ room for the two days. He also had offered to drop by and drive her and Barry so he wouldn’t have to risk burning her things, things that turned out to be pjs, leggings, two t-shirts, jeans, her toothbrush and hairbrush, socks, a children’s book in French with a sticky note on it saying ‘Daddies love you so much. Sleep tight, Winter” (which made Barry’s heart grow two sizes more) and the couple dolls she was now playing with.

“Oui” She nodded, not looking up from her dolls.

“What are you playing?” He asked, sitting down with her and picking up the little cold gun to take a look, definitely a toy.

“Barbie and Teresa are planning a heist” She said slowly, smiling “They saw a pretty ruby”

Right. Daughter of a criminal had to have some questionable ideas. Specially at such a young I-wanna-be-like-daddy age.

“Did you know there are other ways of getting a pretty ruby?” He started carefully, getting Teresa from her hands. He assumed Barbie was in charge because, well, she was the one with a line of toys with her name “We could get jobs and buy one or maybe our boyfriends could give us pretty ruby necklaces”

Michelle looked up at Barry with the funniest expression he ever saw on a kid: her eyes were rolling around, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth slightly open, almost making it seem like everything that Barry made the doll say was stupid.

“Barbie and Teresa don’t have boyfriends, they are married” She pointed at the doll’s hands where there was a line with sharpie meant to be their wedding rings, he guessed “And you don’t buy things from museums. Don’t be silly, Flash”

“Yeah, of course” He rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. He should not encourage this behaviour but what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t simply change her mind in two days. She was clearly being raised to be just like her father “Hey... Why don’t we chat? Since we’ll be together for a couple of days... I’ll start. Where’s your mom?”

“Same place as your mom” She sighed and looked down at the cold gun, getting it back in her holster. Way to start, Barry.

“Oh... I’m so sorry”

“It’s okay... Where do you think they are?”

Barry had to stop for a moment and think. How did she know his mother was dead too? What was the right answer to her question? He didn’t know what kind of beliefs Snart had, so he could end up saying something stupid to her like ‘in heaven’ and end up with a very religiously confused six year old and a pissed off Leonard Snart. So he settled on a question, always a safe bet.

“Where do _you_ think they are?”

She shrugged and looked back at him, pushing her bangs to the side to get them out of her eyes “Mémé says paradis... But daddy said she’s a diamond. I think she’s a diamond. Diamonds are pretty like her. I think your mom is a ruby”

“Yeah? Why?” He chuckled, slightly curious now at how she was talking about all of this like it was nothing.

“You like red” She pointed at his suit and smiled “And R is for red, red like a ruby”

“Really?” He smiled, reaching over to push her bangs to the side again.

“And you’ll be lightning; Daddy will be a snowflake and Papa Mick will be fire one day” She looked up at him started putting away her toys “Detective West will be here any moment now”  


	3. Little Psycho

“Wints is coming” Len said anxiously, hurrying Mick to finish putting together the doll house.

“I’m almost done... Why is this so complicated?” He mumbled, looking at the screws then the instructions then back at Len.

Then there was a knock on the door and they both froze.

It was the first time Len actually got to see his daughter for more than a supervised visit. He had just gotten out of jail and somehow her mother let him have her for the whole of December.

Michelle Winter Snart was the most adorable kid Len had ever seen, and he wasn’t saying that just because she was his daughter. She had his blue eyes and her mother’s pitch black hair, long lashes and Len’s skin, which was good because he wouldn’t have to worry when he got to keep her during a summer vacation.

Len got to see her a nice amount of times when he was locked up. Her mother didn’t like taking her there and neither did Len, but that never stopped Michelle from doing what she wanted. She’s throw a tantrum or refuse to eat and her mother gave in too easily to a three year old. Smart for her age, yes, but still a three year old. She was a handful at that point already.

She was Len’s kid after all and those blue eyes captivated everyone in a way he thought was scary. He never saw anyone not liking her and by the time she was four, pretty much everyone Len knew was excited for when she would visit next because the little girl in the family visitation room was like the sun beams after a storm.

He opened the door and was surprised when he was attacked by the small kid, her arms tightly wrapped around his legs “Daddy! Mommy said I’m staying a month with you! We can make a snowman!”

Her mother, Elisabeth stood behind her with a small smile and Michelle’s bag (a bag honestly bigger than the soon-to-be six year old.

“Hey Wints, why don’t you run inside and say hi to Mick while I talk to your mom?” Len said sweetly and the little girl nodded violently, running inside with her little pink backpack.

“Promise me you won’t get arrested” She passed Len Michelle’s bag and a piece of paper. He nodded seriously and she continued, not letting him speak “This is a list of everything you need to know. She likes pointy things so keep an eye on that so she won’t get hurt. She hates milk so don’t even try and if she gets frustrated sing to her in French okay? She’s also a little shoplifter so keep an eye on that when you go to the store” The last part made Len grin, which made the woman in front of him roll her eyes. He imagined that when she looked like that only one thing went through her head _“so many guys for that condom to break... Of course it would be with this guy”_

“I know her, Elisabeth. She’s my daughter too” He chuckled but quickly pulled a serious face when Elisabeth didn’t laugh and Len couldn’t help but look at her with worry “You don’t look too happy”

“I have this bad feeling you know...” She sighed, looking over Len’s shoulder at the little girl holding a nail while watching Mick Rory put together a doll house “I feel like something’s gonna happen to her...”

“You’re just worried because you are leaving your precious baby angel with her two criminal dads. I’ll protect her with my life and so will Mick, don’t worry”

“Well, I gotta catch my flight” She forced a smiled and took a step foward, hugging Len tight “Have fun”

Leonard watched her get in her taxi and leave. It was in moments like this that he felt lucky that this little slip up happened with a woman like her, because she was too nice and he couldn’t think of another woman who’d let her only child an entire month with her fresh-out-of-prison criminal father.

_“You showed you could nine months ago, Leonard” She said with a chuckle, holding the little bundle that was their daughter in her arms “You can hold her. She’s your daughter”_

_“Why are you letting me be her father?” He asked honestly, taking in every detail on the baby’s face._

_“Because when I told you she was coming you said you wanted to be her father”_

That same night he promised he’d be the dad she needed him to be. No matter what.

“Daddy! Papa Mick needs your help” She giggled, running up to Leonard as he closed the door, her winter jacket already off and discarded on the floor while Mick groaned in frustration a few feet behind “Il est drôle” She chuckled, pulling on Leonard’s hand as she started back to Mick.

“Oui, il est” He grinned and picked her up, kissing her cheek “Je t’aime”

 

A week later, Michelle’s mood changed suddenly in the middle of the afternoon. She was doing her  usual routine of talking to Len in French (thanks to her mother raising her in France where they speak French, the little girl sometimes got tired of speaking English and just switched to talking in French, which he understood, of course. French was her first language even though she was fluent in English) when she suddenly went quiet, her blue eyes went dark and she started crying.

“Wints” Len said quickly, frowning. He didn’t try to hug her because he knew she hated it, that’s why he screamed for Mick to come over when she suddenly jumped on him, hugging his neck tight “What’s wrong, princess?”

“J'ai... un mau...mauvais... pressentiment” She sniffled against Len’s neck, closing her fists on the back of his shirt.

“What...?” Mick frowned, wiping his hands on his apron. He didn’t speak French and due to her crying Len could barely make out the words himself, so he gave him a half shrug and Mick knew just what to do “Hey Wints, why don’t you come watch me make dinner”

It took a few moments until the little girl let go of her father and wiped her tears away. She looked at Mick then at Len then back at Mick and climbed off the couch, following him to the kitchen quietly, still clearly upset.

It was only during dinner that they found out why she was crying like that and their worlds changed when Len answered the phone.

Five hours later they were in a plane on their way to Paris.

 

 

“What are we gonna do?” Mick said quietly to his boyfriend once the little girl sleeping on the window seat was tucked in and deep asleep.

“Pack her things and bring her home... Set up her room properly... Ask Lisa to babysit” He sighed once his eyes landed on the little girl, her face swollen from rubbing her own tears away.

“That’s it? No big plan? Just pack up and take her to the States? She has a school, friends, a home here... We can’t just take her-“

“I’m not leaving Wints with her grandparents” He said harshly, eyeing Mick seriously “We’d never see her again if we let her with them”

“Maybe it’s for the best...”

“No. The best thing is raising my own kid”

“We’re criminals, Snart” And Len leaned back slightly, surprised. Mick only called him by his last name when he really wanted to make his point across “We cannot raise a child... A little girl. Not with our line of work, our schedules... Social services will be knocking down our door as soon as they hear about it”

Leonard sighed and shook his head. He reached his hand over to the soft blanket Michelle was wrapped up with and pulled it up slightly, covering her shoulder properly “I know you don’t feel like a father figure... And maybe you don’t really like her... Which I get it... She’s a five year old reminder of what I did. But she is my daughter and I promised her mother I’d take care of her with my life”

Mick huffed, leaning back against his seat and shaking his head “I never said I don’t like the little psycho—“

“She’s not a psy—“

“The kid asked Santa for a collection of professional kitchen knives”

“Yeah... We can worry about that later” He shrugged, the memory way too clear in his head of a fucking mall Santa calling security on the three of them because Michelle wanted “professional, sharp and stainless steel” kitchen knives.

“Anyway... I like the little psycho. That’s why I don’t want her to grow up to end fucked up like us”

“Her grandparents would raise her to hate us. That’s even worse”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Elisabeth is French and so are her parents. She lived there and was raising Michelle there. She used to bring her once every three months to see her father and Len went to see her whenver he could. Michelle was raised speaking French in school and with her grandparents but her mother raised her bilingual, which means both English and French were spoken to her from the moment she was born (which is a really cool thing and I have seen it actually working in real life and how the kid guets used to it, though it may also be "hard sometimes to say things", in the words of my seven year old bilingual cousin).


End file.
